Us against the world
by xlittlewarriorx
Summary: Set season 2 finalie. Bellamy can't let her go alone so he leaves with her, what will happen when it just the two of them against the world? New places will be found , new challenges to be faced. now they are free from all pain , hate and suffering . BELLARKE slow burn , I suck at summarys sorry first chapter is short others will be longer
1. Not going alone

May we meet again "

Those last few words she walked away, unsure of where she is going , how she would survive and most of all how she would cope without the one person that understood her, who had been right by her side throughout everything the person she had grown to love and care for . She need to leave she couldn't stay there the people being a constant reminder of what she did .

Bellamy watched as she turned her back on him leaving him alone , the one person who knew that feeling of guilt , self hatred and remorse the only person who understood what he felt right know . Tears threatened to fall he couldn't lose her again not like this.

"Clarke wait , please " she heard him shout running toward her , she quickly wiped away the tears running down her face she turned toward him. He was jogging over to her his floppy curls getting blown everywhere by the wind. It made it hurt even more , she would miss all these little things so much like when he would occasionally give that cute like smirk she loved and when he would get protective over the ones he loved. Most of all how he went from a self-centred idiot to an amazing, compassionate leader .

When he caught up to her she could see he had been crying just like her. Then after a few seconds he looked right in her eyes and said "I am coming with you". He only had the small back pack from mount weather with a few days worth of food in it but that didn't matter all that mattered was that they had each other .

She began to shake her head and just before she got the chance to say anything he took her face in his hand gently wiping away any tears that fell. "Clarke your not going out there alone I need you , I can't do this without please let me come " he pleaded . She wanted to say no! Tell him to go back where it was safe but as she looked into his soft brown eyes, she couldn't "ok" she whispered .

The two of the walked farther into the woods only stopping for water breaks every hour or so. " So where are we headed? " Bellamy asked looking down at her trying to find exactly where they we on the map. "Probably to the mountains east of here , it will be safe to spend the night there . Tomorrow we will just keep moving forward. " she gave him a genuine smile one he hadn't seen in a while after a few seconds she said "I'm glad you are here ."

"Me too " he replied .

* * *

Ok guys so this is just a short chapter to get the story started. I will hopeful have chapter 2 up in about a week hopefully sooner but just to be on the safe side I will say a week. So please tell me what you think it would mean so much to me .

Also the 'Densi' fanfiction I had been writing, I have decided not to Finnish I didn't like where the story was going and will probably be deleting soon ? .


	2. Hope of a new life

They had been walking for several hours only stopping for occasional water breaks, it would only be a few hours or so before they made it to the mountains .

Clarke could feel the cold night air spread goosebumps all over her skin she let out a small shiver , Bellamy could see that she was getting cold he was freezing, himself but didn't want to stop because he is going with her and if she wanted to get to the mountains he would just have to deal with it . He found himself looking up toward the beautiful night sky when he noticed a good spot to spend the night he knew they needed to rest so he suggested. "Clarke maybe we should sleep and we can get to the mountains tomorrow " Clarke sighed turning toward him " and where do You propose we sleep " he gave a small smile and pointed up toward a tree with thick branches huddled together creating a good enough surface for them to lie on .

Clarke wasted no time she climbed up to the spot testing the branches to see if they would hold after checking it and happy that they would do, she hopped up and rested her back against the hard bark of the tree when Bellamy didn't come up right away she looked down to where he was sitting " aren't you coming up?" she asked " I am keeping watch " she rolled her eyes at him " there is no grounders here and plus the fact you need sleep as well now get up here " . Bellamy climbed up sitting beside he held his arms open for her she rested her head on his chest , she drifted asleep listing to the beating of his heart .

* * *

Clarke woke to the sun beaming down on her face , turning toward Bellamy she noticed he was still asleep and decided it would be better to give him a few hours . Carefully she climbed down the tree landing with a quiet thud she looked up to make sure he was still asleep , when she was satisfied that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon she went of in search of something to eat .

After Bellamy woke up finding that Clarke was no longer there he began to panic her stuff was there but what if the grounders had taken her and he hadn't noticed quickly jumping down from the tree he ran through the woods calling her name , "Bellamy what's wrong " he heard her familiar voice call from behind her " Clarke you're ok " he said moving toward her "I was so worried" he said as he hugged her .

She was startled at first at his panicked attitude but quickly returning the hug and whispering "It's ok I'm here and I'm not going anywhere into his shoulder" , Bellamy have a small smile at hearing this after a long pause they pulled away from each other. He found him self looking deep into her eyes , there was something different about them from the fist time he gazed into them they were full of life and hope now all he saw was pain , regret and self hatred , he wanted to comfort her tell her everything was going to be ok but the truth is he didn't know if it would they had a long road to come back from what they had done .

" we should start moving again " Clarke stated breaking the awkward silence giving him a small smile . Bellamy went to get there things from the tree, while Clarke waited for him she found her mind drifting to all the good times they had together before mount weather and she thought maybe just maybe if I hadn't sent him in there he wouldn't have had to kill all those people with her , he wouldn't have to feel this way if wasn't for her . " Ready to go " she heard him shout walking toward her Clarke quickly wiped away the few tears she had let fall .

Bellamy could Sense that she had been crying but didn't want to bring up anything that could cause her anymore emotional pain so he settled just talking about what they will be doing in the very near future. " Well we can find somewhere to camp out at the mountains for a few day give our self time to heal physically and then see that ridge over there " she said pointing to a small gap in the distance " we will pass through the there to the other side of the mountains" .

He was unsure about this idea there could be anything over there that could hurt them or worse kill them , Clarke gave a long sigh knowing him all to well " Bellamy we know all the 12 clans are in the other direction as well as the mountain this it's the best way to go , and you don't know this may be another chance at happiness what we had always dreamed about the ground this could be it " seeing hope in her eyes again gave him the strength to keep going .Nodding his head a smile formed a silent way of saying ' I'm with you no mater what ' Clarke started to laugh practically jumping in his arms hugging him like there was no tomorrow this was it a chance for them to be happy, start a life and leave all the pain and loss behind them .

* * *

Three long hours later they made it , looking up Clarke saw a small cave about six meters up "found somewhere " she said already starting to climb Bellamy was right behind her , trying to find places to put her feet was hard standing on a small rock she thought was ok but it crumbled under her weight she fell . Luckily Bellamy was there to catch her . She turned to face him his hand were still on her waist Clarke found her self looking down at his lips 'oh god I just want to kiss him ' was the only thought going through her mind right now " Clarke " his voice brought her back to reality . She started to blush uncontrollably when she realised what just happened ,Swiftly turning around and climbing back up .

The cave turned out to be perfect all they needed was water from the stream and fire wood which Bellamy had volunteered to go get but Clarke insisted she need to clear her head of earlier incidents .

As soon as Clarke left Bellamy broke down crying pounding his fists against the rough walls sure it was easy to put on brave face smile but inside he felt like he was dying it helps being with Clarke but it will always be at the back of his mind .

When Clarke got back she saw Bellamy sitting crying his heart out it hurt to see him like this so she walked over to him sitting right next to him . Bellamy looked up startled that he never heard her come in he didn't want her to see him like this but maybe it was for the best. " hey it will be ok " Clarke said hugging him pulling his body to hers so he could rest his head on her shoulder " Clarke I'm so sorry I'm sorry that you have to go through this sorry that you are stuck with me " he sobbed . Clarke broke as well letting the tears flow freely " stop that right now " she said holding his face in her hands brushing away the tears with her thumbs much like he did to her.

" don't you ever think that any of this it your fault because it isn't and I can't imagine doing this without you because you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me " she cried causing Bellamy to look up into her eyes just like before but this time he kissed her he kissed her with the most love and passion he could .

* * *

First of all I want to apologise for not updating I have had so much to between studying and redoing my room I have barely had time to write so sorry for that and I hope you enjoy this chapter let know what you think and I will hopefully have chapter 3 up soon. x


End file.
